My New Life: From an Alien to a Vampire
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: Disclaimer: Touhou (c) ZUN/OC: Kyuchi (c) Miya/Shoujo-Ai/Genre: drama & tragedy/ Rate: T/Kyuchi's PoV/Multichapter: 3/Pair: Kyuchi x Flandre/DLDR/No bash, no flame/R&R pls! Summary: Halo, namaku Kyuchi! Aku puteri mochi di bulan dan akan berkunjung ke Eientei di Gensoyokyoyokouyoko untuk berlibur. Tapi, suatu insiden menimpaku. Insiden itu mengubah hidupku untuk selamanya..
1. My New Life Chapter 1

Suatu waktu di bulan, Kaguya Houraisan sedang bermain denganku. Kenalkan, namaku Kyuchi. Aku manusia bulan, atau bisa disebut juga… alien. Tapi aku manusia, manusia bulan! Kurang suka dibilang alien. Kemampuan terbaikku adalah; mochi dan dango! Aku puteri mochi yang bisa "menciptakan" dango bulan dan mochi berbagai rasa, sesuai keinginanku. Selain itu, keahlianku yang lain adalah refleks yang bagus dan gerak yang cepat. Kecepatanku bisa setara dengan kecepatan suara. Aku punya banyak variasi spell card yang tidak bisa kujelaskan saat ini, karena aku sedang bersama temanku, Kaguya.

"Mochi buatan Kyuchi memang yang paling enak." Puji Kaguya sambil menjilati tepung bekas mochi di jemarinya. "Lama-lama aku bisa gemuk." Kaguya melanjutkan permainannya; berkreasi dengan kue mochi, mengubahnya menjadi suatu bentuk.

"Iya? Ah, Kagunyan bisa saja." Aku punya kebiasaan memotong nama orang dan kutambahi embel-embel sesukaku sendiri. Karena, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menyebut nama orang itu dengan benar. Misalnya, Kaguya menjadi "Ka-u-ya". Hanya nama Reisen dan Tewi yang bisa kusebutkan dengan benar. Serius.

Aku menjentikkan jariku, dan –PLOP! Mochi bulat putih tercipta di udara. Aku segera menangkapnya sebelum mochi tersebut jatuh ke tanah, lalu kuberikan pada Kaguya untuk mengganti mochi yang telah dimakannya tadi. Di bulan kami, hukum gravitasi masih berlaku!

Agak lama aku memperhatikan Kaguya yang sepertinya serius sekali dengan mochinya. Tapi… Haup~ Ia sudah tak tahan untuk makan kue lagi ternyata. Padahal tadi bentuknya sudah bagus. Bentuk bulan. Kalau Anda tahu maksud saya sih..

"Aku kalah lagi, ehehe." Kaguya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalah lagi ya? Aduh, aku sampai kehabisan hukuman." Kataku. "Akan kupikirkan nanti. Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. Eichin pasti khawatir." Aku berdiri, lalu membantu Kaguya bangun. Aku memberikan mochi berbentuk kelinci hasil permainan tadi kepada Kaguya yang langsung melahapnya bulat-bulat. Ya ampun… Ngomong-ngomong, pasti tahu kan siapa yang kumaksud Eichin? Kalau tidak tahu_, kebangetan_.

"Selamat datang." Kami disambut Eirin. Ya, orang yang kupanggil Eichin ini.

Disitu juga ada Reisen yang sedang makan wortel. Eirin, tampak sedang berkemas.

"Eichin mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku dan Reisen akan kembali ke Eientei di Gensokyo." Jawab Eirin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku. Sesibuk itukah?

"Sudah lama sekali sejak Kyuchi terakhir ke Gensokyo. Bagaimana kalau dia juga ikut?" Ujar Reisen sambil tersenyum padaku. Sesaat perasaanku seperti…

"Tapi Kyuchi belum bersiap-siap dan kita harus berangkat sekarang. Aku khawatir Tewi tidak menjaga Eientei dengan benar." Kata Eirin tegas. Sekarang, aku merasa jadi beban saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Eirin berangkat saja duluan. Aku akan menunggu Kyuchi sampai selesai siap-siap dan kami akan berangkat bersama." Reisen merangkulku. Eirin menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kaguya-san? Aku sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu. Kita bisa langsung berangkat." Eirin berpaling pada Kaguya. Kejam, giliran Kaguya saja disiapkan. Bagaimanapun, aku ini puteri. Meskipun puteri mochi. Aku tetap saja puteri!

Maka berangkatlah mereka berdua. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih makan dulu. Meskipun aku puteri mochi, makanan favoritku adalah nasi dan lauk pauk khas Jepang. Nattoo, tofu, kamaboko, miso, semuanya enak! Diantara penghuni Eientei lainnya, aku dan Tewi adalah yang makannya paling banyak.

Setelah makan, aku membersihkan diri. Satu lagi kebiasaanku yang sering membuat teman-teman suka protes; mandiku lamaaa sekali. Kadang karena aku terlalu sering terpeleset, kadang karena melantunkan tujuh buah lagu sekalinya mandi, atau bahkan cuma gara-gara aku bengong menikmati air hangat.

Setelah keluar kamar mandi, aku mengganti baju. Bajuku mirip seperti milik Reisen. Tapi milikku menggunakan dasi pita dan lengan jasnya sangat panjang, melebihi panjang tanganku sendiri.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Reisen. Reisen memerhatikanku mulai dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung kaki. "Tunggu, ada yang kau lupakan." Katanya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang kulupakan? Aku ini… pelupa.

Ia kembali dengan membawa dua pita merah yang biasa kukenakan di sisi kepalaku. Pada pita sebelah kiri, ada giring-giring yang tersematkan di ujungnya. Gunanya? Seperti kucing yang memakai kalung giring-giring. Kata teman-teman, aku dikenal sering tersesat. Hanya beberapa detik saja lengah, aku sudah hilang dari pandangan. Aduh, sebegitunyakah aku?

Yak, semua siap. Kami berangkat!

Gelap. Kepalaku sakit. Untuk sesaat, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terbaring di tanah. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan berusaha bangkit. Kakiku terkilir dan lecet. Aku melihat diriku di tengah hutan yang gelap. Ini sudah malam.

"Reisen.. Reisen..? Reisen!"

Disaat seperti ini, giring-giringku tidak ada gunanya. Sebanyak apapun aku bergerak dan berteriak, aku tetap tidak mendengar jawaban. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gemeresak semak-semak entah darimana arahnya. Aku tidak peka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku yang kaget ini, secara refleks, menoleh ke belakang dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Aku melihat perempuan dengan seragam maid dan rambut pendek sebahu.

"Aku terpisah dariku. Ah, maaf, apa ini Gensoyokyokoyo?" Termasuk dalam mengucapkan tempat. Lidahku bermasalah. Dan jangan tertawa!

"Sebenarnya.. Kau ini apa?" Pemudi itu tampak bingung, setengah tertawa sinis.

"Aku puteri mochi dari bulan. Manusia bulan." Begitu aku mengatakannya, perempuan itu langsung hilang dari hadapanku. Dan sebelum akhirnya aku pingsan lagi, aku merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di tengkuk. Orang ini tak tahu sopan santun. Baru bertemu 48 detik sudah bikin pingsan. Pertanyaanku saja tidak dijawabnya. Dan, dalam kondisi kesadaranku yang hanya 5%, aku tahu diriku dibawa di bahunya seakan-akan aku ini karung beras. Sialan!

Samar-samar aku mendengar dua orang bercakap-cakap. Aku membuka mataku sedikit. Buram, tapi aku bisa melihat maid tadi dan seorang bocah cilik bergaun pink dan bersayap kelelawar. Tadi aku ada di hutan, tapi sekarang aku ada di sebuah tempat luas dan mewah.

"..manusia bulan, seorang puteri."

"manusia?"

"ya, nona ingin dia saya apakan?"

"..masak. sudah lama tidak makan…"

Uh! Saat itu juga jiwaku terkumpul dan mataku terbuka lebar. Dimasak? Dimakan? Gila! Aku bukan sapi! Aku melonjak kaget, dan dua orang itu juga kaget. Kaget? Kurasa dosis detak jantung ini melebihi dosis detak jantung saat kaget.

"Tunggu! Aku mau diapakan?!" seruku.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan manusia." Kata gadis dengan sayap. Oke, bocah ini tidak waras.

Lalu muncul seorang anak kecil lagi. Dengan gaun merah, rambutnya pirang, dan mirip dengan gadis bergaun pink tapi sepertinya lebih muda. Adiknya, mungkin? Dan, apa itu sayap? Terlihat seperti lampu bagiku.

Gadis bergaun merah itu menjerit. "Ada manusia selain Sakuya!". Suaranya melengkiiing sekali. Dia berlari ke arahku dengan wajah ganas nan binal. Untung refleksku bagus, aku sempat menghindar. Lagipula, siapa itu Sakuya?

"Tunggu, Flan!" Pekik gadis bergaun pink. "Sakuya, hentikan Flandre!"

Jadi, maid tadi namanya Sakuya dan gadis bergaun merah ini namanya Flandre. Flandre. Bagaimana aku mengucapkannya yah? Burandeeru?

Dua orang itu geraknya cepat, menyamai diriku. Tapi, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kaki yang terluka ini? Tamatlah riwayatku, Flandre menangkapku. Cengkeramannya saja sudah sakit, kuku-kukunya menembus kulitku. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan gigi taring yang mengerikan.

Dunia… seakan berhenti berputar. Flandre menancapkan giginya ke leherku. Rasanya benar-benar tidak bisa kujelaskan. Ingin berteriak sampai pita suara putus, tapi tidak bisa teriak saking sakitnya. Saking sakitnya sampai tidak bisa bersuara. Terbayangkan kah?

Flandre tertarik ke belakang. Sakuya, dibantu seorang lagi yang bergaun hijau dan berambut merah, menarik Flandre dariku. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan lagi selain pergi dari situ.

Aku memang tidak bisa terbang, tapi mochiku bisa. Ada kemampuan khusus yang dapat membuat mochi hidup, tapi mochi itu akan hilang setelah 3 menit. Maka langsung saja aku men-_summon_ mochi raksasa yang sukses membuat atap berlubang. Aku langsung menaiki mochi di depanku dan cabut dari situ. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi mereka dengan mata yang terbelalak dan kulit yang memucat. Kecuali Flandre, ia tetap pada wajah sangarnya. Dengan mulut belepotan darahku, ia tertawa-tawa mengerikan ala iblis. Dasar sarap!

Sebelum mochi itu lenyap dan aku terjatuh, aku memutuskan untuk mendarat. Tepat pada waktunya, belum ada 1 detik kakiku memijak di tanah, mochi itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi tepung yang lenyap diterpa angin malam.

Nasibku lebih beruntung kali ini. Sambil memegangi leherku yang pedih, aku berjalan terseok-seok ke sebuah kuil. Kuil Hakurei. Syukurlah, ada tempat kejepang-jepangan disini. Dengan begini, aku tidak akan merasa asing.

"Permisi…" Kataku berulang kali sambil berharap ada _miko_ yang merespon. Dan, doaku terkabul.

"Astaga! Lihat lukamu itu! Ayo masuk." Seru gadis _miko_ itu. Rambut dan matanya cokelat hampir hitam, Jepang sekali. Syukurlah, sykurlah. Seandainya aku bukan manusia bulan, rambut dan mataku juga pasti cokelat atau hitam.

Aku dipapahnya masuk. Didudukkannya aku di bantal duduk, diantara sebuah meja pendek dan _futon_. Ia merawat lukaku, menjamuku, memakaikanku _sarashi_ dan celana pendek sebagai ganti bajuku yang sobek-sobek dan kotor. Inilah yang namanya sopan. Sekali lagi, syukurlaaah…

"Jadi.. Pertama-tama, siapa namamu? Aku Reimu Hakurei, _miko_ Kuil Hakurei ini." Ucapnya.

"Aku Kyuchi, puteri mochi dari bulan. Salam kenal." Aku kapok menyebutkan 'manusia'.

"Oh, _lunarian_? Temannya Kaguya dan orang-orang di Eientei?" Cling! Reimu benar-benar penolongku.

"Reichu kenal Kaguya?!" Reichu, begitulah aku memanggilnya. "Tolong, tolong bawa aku ke Eientei!" Aku berdiri. Sekarang akulah yang tidak sopan.

"Tenang, tenang dulu. Tolong ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Reimu mendudukkanku kembali.

"Begini, Eichin dan Kagunyan ke Eientei duluan. Aku dan Reisen menyusul. Lalu, sepertinya aku terpisah darinya dan terjatuh –aku lupa. Begitu aku membuka mata tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di hutan. Aku bertemu seorang maid dan dia membawaku ke sebuah rumah besar. Di situ ada dua gadis kecil yang ingin memakanku. Yang bersayap kelelawar ingin aku dimasak, sedangkan yang bersayap lampu sepertinya tidak sabar untuk segera memakanku. Dan dia menggigitku hidup-hidup." Aku menyentuh lukaku yang telah diperban. "Lalu, aku… berhasil keluar."

Reimu diam dengan mulut menganga yang segera ditutupnya. "Istirahatlah di _futon_ itu." Hanya itu yang ia katakan. Baiklah, aku menurut saja. Aku berbaring dan merasakan tubuhku panas-dingin. Daripada tidur, ini lebih tepat dibilang pingsan. Jadi, hari ini aku sudah tiga kali tak sadarkan diri.

Saat membuka mata, aku sudah melihat Reisen dan Eirin. Rupanya aku dibawa ke Eientei saat masih hilang kesadaran. Reisen, ekspresinya agak terkejut dan matanya berkaca kaca.

"Reisen!"

"Kyuchi..!" Reisen memelukku. Tanpa dikomando, dalam keadaan berpelukan dan suara yang agak tersendat-sendat, Reisen menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau hilang dari pandanganku saat mengejar sesuatu. Aku mencari kemana-mana dan tidak ketemu. Begitu sampai Eientei pun, Kyuchi tidak ada. Aku sangat khawatir. Lalu pagi ini Reimu dan temannya mengantarmu kemari. Reimu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu."

Ah… Aku mengejar sesuatu? Apa ya? Dan, kenapa tiba-tiba aku sudah di Gensokyo? Apa aku terjatuh? Dari bulan ke Gensokyo? Aku lupa semuanya. Reisen melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan.

"Kyuchi.. Kau dingin sekali. Sangat." Dia memandangku dengan ngeri. Eirin mengambil sebah cermin dan diberikannya padaku. Aku dengan ragu menerimanya dan memegang cermin itu di depan wajahku, kemudian kulempar jauh-jauh.

"Apa yang-?!" Aku syok berat. Yang kulihat tadi adalah sesosok yang putih pucat dengan mata berwarna kemerahan. Itu aku?! Tidak mungkin! Kulitku agak terbakar matahari karena sering bermain di luar, dan mataku biru jernih. Tapi sekarang semua berubah. Aku sangat sangat pucat. Mataku juga, kini tak lagi biru karena sudah tercemar merah darah.

Oke, kuanggap ini efek dari kelelahan, meski aku tahu tidak ada hubungannya. Dan aku sadar, aku kedinginan terus.

Seharian itu aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Diajak makan juga aku tak mau makan, sekalipun lauknya nattoo atau tofu yang sangat kusukai. Aku hanya diam di kamar. Tapi aku perlu mandi, maka bangkitlah aku dan keluar dari kamar. Tanpa sengaja, saat aku lewat di depan ruang makan, aku menguping pembicaraan di dalam.

"Kyuchi digigit _vampire_ di Scarlet Devil Mansion." Suara Reimu. Dia ada disini rupanya.

"Aku dan Reimu sudah mengunjungi mansion tersebut dan berbicara pada tuan rumah. Ia akan bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi." Lanjut seseorang yang tidak kukenal suaranya.

Dari pembicaraan mereka, aku menyimpulkan bahwa tempat kemarin namanya Scarlet Devil Mansion. Dua bocah kemarin dijuluki the Scarlet Devils. Mereka kakak beradik _vampire_ yang hidup di situ selama ratusan tahun. Si kakak bernama Remilia Scarlet, yang memakai gaun pink dan sayap kelelawar. Si adik bernama Flandre Scarlet. Dan si adik inilah yang sangat berbahaya. Saking berbahayanya, ia dikurung di _basement_ selama hidupnya. Flandre, yang menyerangku kemarin malam. _Chief maid_ di mansion itu adalah Izayoi Sakuya, yang membawaku ke mansion. Sakuya sangat dekat dengan Remilia. Penjaga gerbangnya adalah _youkai,_ namanya Hong Meiling, yang berbaju hijau dan berambut merah. Selain itu, ada dua penghuni lainnya yang mendiami perpustakaan mansion tersebut.

"Perubahannya sudah terlihat. Ia mulai berubah menjadi _vampire_." Kini Eirin yang berbicara, suaranya berat sekali. Lalu mulai terdengar isak-isak Reisen. Tewi dan Kaguya menangis, lumayan keras.

"Aku turut menyesal, tapi Kyuchi tidak dapat terus tinggal. Dengan kalian. Kalaupun ia bisa menahan nafsunya memangsa kalian, ia pasti mati kelaparan." Ujar Reimu.

Aku juga menangis, tidak terasa. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku masuk kesana.

"Aku akan pindah ke Scarlet Devil Mansion sesegera mungkin."

Aku menerima kenyataan bahwa kini diriku adalah karnivora yang hidup abadi.

Mulai malam ini, hidupku berubah total…

To be continued . . . .

A/N: R&R! ^^ Oya, Kyuchi ini adalah diriku yang 'masuk' kedalam ceritaku sendiri. Setelah ini, aku akan sering memasukkan diriku sendiri kedalam _fict_ Touhou terutama yang mengambil setting di Scarlet Devil Mansion. Judul ini, anggap saja sebagai penjelasan terhadap pertanyaan "siapa sebenarnya karakter Kyuchi ini?" dan "Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi _vampire_ dan tinggal di Scarlet Devil Mansion?". _I hope you would enjoy this, thanks! :D_


	2. My New Life Chapter 2

Kesepakatan telah dibuat. Dengan terpaksa, aku akan tinggal di Scarlet Devil Mansion. Orang-orang Eientei boleh mengunjungiku kalau diizinkan masuk oleh Remilia.

Pukul 11 malam, dengan tetap memakai celana pendek dan sarashi ditambah jaket hitam, aku berangkat ke Scarlet Devil Mansion diantar naik sapu terbang oleh teman Reimu, Marisa. "Marichan", kupanggil begitu. Tapi karena ternyata dingin, Marisa mampir dulu ke rumahnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah toko alat-alat sihir "Kirisame Magic Shop" di hutan untuk mengambil sebuah jubah hitam polos seperti jubah _grim reaper_ dan memberikannya kepadaku. Ketika aku memakainya dan berkomentar "apakah aku terlihat seperti _shinigami_?" sebagai candaan, Marisa mengatakan bahwa _shinigami_ di sini adalah perempuan malas dengan rambut _twintail_ berwarna pink dan memakai baju dengan rok panjang mengembang. Apakah se-imut itukah seorang _shinigami_?

Kami berangkat lagi. Aku menikmati perjalanan dengan sapu ini. Aku bisa melihat Gensokyo dari atas sini. Kebanyakan hanya hutan, dengan rumah-rumah kecil yang berserakan. Ada sungai yang panjang. Dan dari kejauhan aku melihat pegunungan juga. Kami melewati danau yang sangat luas dan dingin sekali. Lalu aku melihat satu yang sangat menonjol di seberang danau; kastil berukuran sangaaat besar dan dikelilingi tembok. Jalan masuk hanya satu, karena hanya ada satu gerbang di situ. Kastil itu terdiri dari gedung utama yang ada menara jamnya. Di kanan-kirinya ada gedung yang sedikit lebih kecil, tapi tetap tersambung pada gedung pertama. Di belakang ketiga kedung itu juga ada beberapa rumah-rumah yang lebih mungil dan sebuah lapangan luas.

"Jangan bilang itu mansionnya." Kataku. Aneh, padahal saat di Eientei tadi aku mengucapkan namanya dengan benar. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa lidahku tertahan karena nama Scarlet Devil terlalu sulit kuucapkan.

"Ini memang mansionnya." Marisa mendarat di depan gerbang. Aku turun dan membuka _hoodie_. "Perlu kuantar ke dalam?"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku akan masuk sendiri. Terima kasih banyak, Marichan." Aku melambai pada Marisa. Marisa adalah manusia, aku tak ingin dirinya celaka di dalam sana. Memang, saat di sapu terbang, bau darah Marisa yang terbawa angin benar-benar membuatku ingin memangsanya. Mengendalikannya amat teramat sangat sulit. Maka aku memakai _hoodie_ku dan terus-terusan mencium bau debu dari jubah tersebut. Itu sedikit membantu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya!" Marisa dengan cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Orang-orang di Gensokyo, apakah semuanya secepat ini? Dan, mereka sangat baik. Apakah aku, sebagai _vampire_, harus terkurung di sini seumur hidupku yang abadi tanpa bisa merasakan kehangatan orang-orang di Gensokyo?

"Kyuchi ya? Silakan masuk." Kata sang penjaga gerbang, Hong Meiling. Ia membukakan gerbang, aku berterimakasih dan tersenyum padanya. Diantarnya aku ke dalam, dan disitu berdirilah Remilia dan Sakuya. Jantungku berdegup keras mengingat peristiwa mengerikan di sini kemarin malam.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Remilia dengan senyum simpul. Taringnya mencuat keluar. Matanya yang tajam itu memberikan kesan dewasa dan judes yang memiliki nilai seni. Indah sekali. Kedewasaannya terjaga di dalam tubuh dan wajah seorang anak berumur 7 tahun. Sejauh ini, Remilia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat.

Remilia menghampiriku, melepas perban di leherku dengan jemarinya yang mungil nan lentik. "Tidak perlu pakai ini. Lihat, lukamu sudah sembuh." Ujarnya. Dan kalimat Remilia memang benar adanya.

"Kami akan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan fatal yang telah kami perbuat, maafkan kami. Mulai sekarang, mansion ini tempat tinggalmu. Sebagai sesama _vampire,_ kita adalah tuan rumah disini." Ucap Remilia. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Sakuya, siapkan kamar mandi dan kamar tidurnya. Beri dia gaun yang sudah kupilihkan. Setelah semua beres, kau boleh istirahat." Perintah Remilia yang segera hilang dari pandangan. Sakuya menunduk hormat dan kembali tegak. Remilia, begitu diseganinyakah ia?

"Mari." Sakuya mengatakannya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu Sakuya mulai berbicara.

"Maafkan kelakuan saya. Sebelum _menjadi_ vampire pun, nona adalah seorang puteri. Sekarang nona adalah bagian dari nona Remilia dan nona Flandre, maka saya pun akan mengabdi seumur hidup kepada nona sebagai tanda permintaan maaf."

Aku sungkan. Tidak pernah ada yang begini menghormatiku. "Tidak usah begitu, Sakunyan."

"Saku- apa?" Sakuya tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut dengan nama yang berbeda. Aku hanya menunduk malu. Mulutku terkunci dengan sendirinya.

"Ini kamar nona. Di lemari sudah tersedia beberapa terusan. Silakan melihat-lihat sementara saya menyiapkan air hangatnya." Sakuya membuka pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran yang indah. Aku takjub begitu masuk ke dalam kamar yang luas dan gelap ini. Aku yang biasa tidur di _futon,_ kini tidur di _spring bed_ besar dengan pilar dan tirai. Lemarinya juga besar sampai-sampai aku bisa masuk di dalamnya. Ada sebuah meja rias. Dan ada balkon juga. Setelah melihat-lihat, aku memilih baju dari lemari. Semua gaun ini terlalu indah, sampai-sampai aku minder memakainya.

"Perlu kubantu?" Sakuya melihatku yang kebingungan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pernah melihat warna rambut ini. Rambut putih dengan _shade_ biru. Lalu, mata ini agak berbeda. Tidak _scarlet_ seperti milik nona Flandre dan nona Remilia. Milik nona Kyuchi lebih gelap, _crimson._ Jadi, baju yang tepat adalah…" Sakuya terus mengoceh sambil membongkar isi lemari.

"Ada dua pilihan; merah atau hitam?" Sakuya mengangkat dua gaun. Satu berwarna hitam dengan kombinasi merah _maroon,_ satu lagi berwarna merah menyala dengan kombinasi merah kecokelatan.

"Yang hitam bagus." Jawabku. Lalu Sakuya membereskan semua baju, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari, dan meninggalkan satu gaun pilihanku di atas kasur.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi melalui sebuah pintu di sebelah meja rias. Kamar mandinya aneh, tidak seperti _onsen _yang biasa kupakai. Tapi tetap ada tempat untuk berendam air hangat. Langsung saja aku mandi, karenat tadi di Eientei aku tidak jadi mandi. Ingat?

Kebiasaanku bernyanyi belum hilang. Aku bersenandung lagu Kagome Kagome yang sering kunyanyikan bersama Kaguya.

"Lagu yang bagus." Kata Sakuya dari luar. Hmph, dia menungguku di luar rupanya! Aku membisu. Sakuya seperti mengisyaratkan agar aku terus bernyanyi, karena ia pun menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang kukenal. Maka kami, bernyanyi bersama. Sakuya mempunyai karakter suara seorang wanita dewasa yang agak serak-gelap-lembut, merdu sekali. Berbeda jauh dengan suaraku yang nyaring seperti suara anak kecil. Hampir mirip Flandre, tapi suara Flandre jauh lebih melengking.

Selesai mandi, aku yang hanya berbalut handuk ini meminta Sakuya untuk meninggalkanku sebentar. Ia menurut.

Nah, aku mendapat masalah disini. Bagaimana cara pakainya ini? Aku berusaha memakai terusan itu sendiri. Dan, aku berhasil! Aku bisa pakai gaun. Aku tetap mengenakan pita rambutku, dan giring-giring tetap bersemayam disitu. Di dalam mansion sebesar ini, bukan tidak mungkin aku akan tersesat. Aku berkaca, melihat taring-taringku mulai tumbuh. Sudahlah, aku vampire. Setelah selesai, aku keluar kamar dan mendapati Sakuya tertidur dalam posisi berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Sakunyan?"

"Ng.. Ah, Eh!" Sakuya kaget dan bangun. "Ma-maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu kelihatan lelah, istirahatlah." Aku tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau nona butuh apa-apa, kamar saya ada di lantai paling atas gedung utama. Tepat di menara jam." Sakuya pun menunduk dan berbalik pergi. Gedung utama, sejauh ini aku melihat di gedung ini adalah tempat menjamu tamu. Dapur, kamar tamu, ruang makan, dan kamar-kamar kosong lainnya terletak di gedung utama yang memiliki menara jam ini. Tepat di jam besar, paling atas, itu adalah kamar Sakuya dan Meiling.

Lalu… Sekarang aku akan melakukan apa? Berkeliling sajalah. Oh, iya, disini ada perpustakaan, 'kan? Maka bertanyalah aku kepada seorang peri yang juga maid di situ, dimana tempat perpustakaan itu berada. Peri tersebut seperti robot. Ia menunjukkan jalannya padaku. Aku melewati sebuah koridor yang terkesan angker. Koridor itu menghubungkan gedung utama dengan gedung yang lebih kecil di sebelah kiri yang ternyata adalah perpustakaan.

Setelah sampai, aku berterimakasih pada peri itu dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Luar biasa. Tembok tidak terlihat. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rak buku, tangga-tangga, buku, buku, buku, dan buku.

"Kyuchi?" Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh. Ia gadis dengan rambut ungu dan gaun seperti baju tidur berwarna senada. Gadis itu wajahnya datar, dan kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Selamat datang. Namaku Patchouli Knowledge." Masih berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Pa.. Pa… sho.." Aku kesulitan mengucap namanya. "Pashorrii", kataku.

"Patchouli." Ia mengoreksi

"Pachorin?" Ia tidak mengoreksi lagi. Kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. "Pachorin, anu, apa disini ada buku dongeng bergambar?" bagus, Patchouli pasti berfikir diriku sangat bodoh.

"Koakuma, ia mencari buku dongeng." Kata Patchouli pada seorang rekannya yang bersayap mirip Remilia dan rambutnya persis seperti rambut Meiling. Ia pergi dan kembali membawa sebuah buku tebal. "Buku sejarah", kata perempuan yang bernama Koakuma itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak jadi. Terima kasih." Sudah kuduga. Disini buku dongeng adalah buku sejarah dan buku belajar menulis A-B-C adalah buku belajar menulis aksara kuno.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman, dan aku kembali ke gedung utama, terus lurus ke arah gedung sisi sebelah kanan gedung utama. Disini adalah tempat tinggal para peri yang menjadi maid, tempat kamarku dan kamar Remilia berada. Dan, gedung ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah, tidak lain adalah tempat tinggal Flandre. Mansion ini besar karena ruangan-ruangannya yang luas, tapi jumlahnya tidak seberapa banyak dan lokasinya pun tidak begitu rumit.

Di atrium yang terletak di lantai dasar, aku melihat Remilia dengan Flandre sedang duduk di atas karpet dan bercanda ria. Aku ingin bergabung, tapi aku malah hanya mengintip saja dari jauh. Hingga akhirnya Flandre melihatku.

"Manusia!" dia menunjukku dengan wajah kaget. Akupun tersentak, masa dia tetap akan memakanku? "Ah, bukan. Sudah bukan manusia. Ayo bergabung kesini!" Flan, dengan ceria melambai padaku. Oh, aku lega sekali. Sesuai ajakannya, aku menghampiri mereka. Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah atmosfer yang agak canggung. Remilia, dia tidak banyak menatapku. Apa dia tidak menyukaiku?

Aku duduk di antara Flandre dan Remilia. Flandre menyodoriku dengan kue warna-warni. "Mau macaroon?" Ia mengambilkanku yang berwarna pink. Kue itu namanya macaroon.

"Tunggu, Flan! Itu macaroon strawberry terakhirku!" Remilia menarik tangan Flan.

"Remi sudah banyak makan yang strawberry, Kyukyu belum!" Flan berontak.

Jadi, nama kecil mereka adalah Remi dan Flan. Dan, Flan, kamu memanggilku Kyukyu?

KRAK! Macaroon itu hancur. Itu kue yang rapuh. Remi, mengernyitkan dahinya dan meminum cairan merah dari gelas kecil. Aku yakin itu bukan darah. Kalau iya, baunya pasti sudah tercium.

"Flan, kau TIDAK BOLEH makan macaroon lagi." Remi menekankan kalimatnya. Flan menangis sambil membawa toples macaroonnya. Oke, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Spontan aku menciptakan dua buah mochi, warna pink, rasa strawberry dan isi krim strawberry. Aku berikan pada Flan dan Remi.

"Ini namanya mochi, kue yang terbuat dari tepung beras." Kataku. "Rasa strawberry."

Flan dan Remi memakannya, dan wajah mereka aneh. Tekstur mochi sepertinya belum akrab di lidah mereka. Tapi aku yakin mereka suka rasanya. Flan berseri-seri, sedangkan Remi hanya mengangguk dan menaikkan alisnya.

Aku sangat kaget saat Flan memelukku, membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Well, anu, aku dan Reisen mempunyai postur tubuh yang mirip. Tinggi, ramping, dan dada kami…

"Mochi raksasa!" teriak Flan. Astaga, ini dadaku, bukan mochi! Aku dan Flan tertawa-tawa akrab. Kalau Remi adalah perempuan dengan wajah paling cantik dan anggun, Flan adalah perempuan dengan wajah yang paling imut dan menggemaskan. Remi memalingkan wajahnya, berdiri, pergi dari tempat ini. Sesaat aku merasa Remi memang tidak menyukaiku.

"Tenang saja, Remi selalu begitu saat _ngambek_." Kata Flan.

Malam pertamaku disini, aku dapat memahami isi mansion dan dekat dengan Flan yang mengubahku dari seorang manusia bulan menjadi vampire. Awal yang bagus.

Malam kedua, kali pertama aku memasuki dan makan di ruang makan. Ruang makan yang juga berukuran luas dan langit-langit yang tinggi. Ada 15 kursi di sisi kanan, dan aku duduk di kursi kedelapan. Jarakku antara Flan dan Remi sama-sama 7 kursi.

Sakuya masuk dengan mendorong sebuah meja dengan roda yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantarkan makanan oleh orang Barat. Ia menaruh hidangan kami masing-masing di depan kami. Begitu kubuka tutupnya, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya masakan Jepang. Nasi dan sumpit pun tidak ada. Hanya ada daging dengan saus dan sayur-sayuran, dilengkapi kentang. Yang paling parah, aku tidak tahu cara menggunakan garpu dan pisau. Sesuatu yang dinamakan _table manner_ juga aku tidak tahu.

Aku berusaha mencontoh Remi dan Flan saat makan. Hasilnya; suara berisik dari pisau dan piring, daging dan saus berceceran, hingga piring yang akhirnya pecah. Flan tampak menikmati makanannya. Tapi Remi, Ia memandangku tajam-tajam.

"Tidak bisakah kau tenang?" Suaranya menggelap dan menggelegar. Mendengarnya saja bikin merinding. Gawat, Remi pasti sedang marah.

"Maaf, aku.. Aku… Tidak bisa mencontoh kalian dengan baik." Aku terbata-bata sambil membereskan kotoran yang kubuat.

"Kalau tidak suka disini…" Remi berdiri dan meremas tisu. "Aku bisa jadi kanibal jika kau memaksaku."

Flan berhenti makan. Aku menaruh tisu yang kupakai untuk membersihkan meja. Hening, aku menunduk. Bagaimana mungkin Remi bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Ia masih menginginkanku untuk mati, meskipun aku satu spesies dengannya, begitu? Sekarang, salahku apa padanya?!

"Dari awal aku juga tidak menginginkan hal ini!" Aku berlari keluar, masuk ke kamar. Kesal, tapi tidak menangis. Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya beradaptasi itu mudah?!

Aku merasa tidak diinginkan. Apa aku benar-benar harus hidup abadi dengan orang yang membenciku?

To be continued...

A/N: Yak, seperti biasa; R&R~ Ini chapter kedua dan masalah yang dihadapi mulai memuncak. Rencananya, chapter ketiga adalah yang terakhir. Jadi, baca terus ya~ Arigatou!


	3. My New Life Chapter 3

A/N: WARNING! Mulai dari sini, cerita akan menjerumus ke tema shoujo-ai. DLDR, R&R and no flame please ^^

"Nona? Apa nona baik-baik saja?" Sakuya mengetuk pintu kamarku. Uh, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jelas aku tidak "baik-baik saja". "Baiklah, saya masuk." Sakuya membuka pintu kamarku. Aku memang tidak menguncinya. Aku duduk di kasur, tidak melihat ke arah Sakuya.

"Makan malam tadi ribut sekali. Ada apa?"

Aku percaya pada Sakuya, pembawaannya yang dewasa membuatku membuka mulut dan berterus terang padanya. Meskipun aku sempat berfikir ia akan membela Remi, karena Sakuya memang dekat dengannya.

"Sepertinya Remiyan tidak menyukaiku. Aku jadi dekat dengan Flan-chan dan Sakunyan. Dan aku tidak tahu table manner. Untuk ukuran seorang Remiyan yang elegan, anggun, perfeksionis, aku dapat memakluminya. Tapi, ia tidak harus mengatakan hal sekejam itu, 'kan."

"Ia mengatakan apa?"

"Katanya, 'kalau tidak suka disini, aku dapat menjadi kanibal jika kau memaksa.' Begitu. Jika kau tahu maksudku, sih, Sakuya. Ia seakan-akan kesal tidak dapat memangsaku dan tetap menginginkanku mati meskipun aku sudah menjadi vampire."

Sakuya menghela nafas.

"Begini, kalau nona bilang nona Remilia adalah orang yang elegan, anggun, dan perfeksionis, nona salah besar. Saya bocorkan sedikit ya, nona Remilia hanya menjaga imagenya. Ia yang sebenarnya adalah wanita yang rapuh dan kekanakan, tapi ia menutupinya dengan keangkuhan dan keanggunan. Jadi, saya harap nona dapat memaklumi sifat nona Remilia. Ia hanya tersulut emosi sesaat yang cenderung bersifat labil. Saya yakin nona Remilia tidak benar-benar mengatakannya dengan serius. Saya hanya minta nona memakluminya, maka semua akan beres." Sakuya, dengan bicaranya yang dewasa, dapat menenangkan hatiku untuk saat ini. Aku percaya Sakuya yang sudah sekian lama mengenal Remi. Lalu, Sakuya mohon undur diri karena harus melayani Remi.

Remi ternyata adalah orang yang begitu. Istilahnya, _tsundere_. Maka aku menuruti nasihat Sakuya untuk mencoba maklum.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden itu, aku tetap canggung dengan Remi. Apalagi setelah aku mendengar sendiri percakapan mereka berdua. Aku memang sengaja menguping, karena pada dasarnya rasa penasaranku sangat besar.

"Pertama, aku jadi tidak bisa makan manusia. Kedua, dia tak tahu table manner. Ketiga, Flan jadi cenderung lebih condong ke Kyuchi. Keempat, kau jadi tidak punya waktu untukku sesering dulu. Terakhir.. Aku merasa dia cuek sekali denganku. ..Kalau kau perhatikan, ia terus menunduk kalau bertemu diriku. Dia bisa akrab dengan Flan, tapi kenapa tidak denganku?"

Kira-kira itulah yang Remi ucapkan pada Sakuya. Setelah itu, aku tidak mendengarkan lagi, aku tidak mendengarkan jawaban Sakuya. Yang jelas, kalau Sakuya mengatakan sesuatu, kami pasti sudah berbaikan sekarang.

Aktivitas sehari-hariku adalah bermain dengan Flan. Hal ini membawa banyak dampak baik. Meiling tidak pernah tertidur lagi saat bertugas, karena ia tidak perlu menyita waktu istirahatnya dengan bermain bersama Flan sampai subuh. Flan mendapat teman bermain baru dan tidak kesepian lagi. Aku, tentu saja Flan membuatku bisa menikmati hidup disini.

Aku sering tertidur di kamar Flan. Flan sendiri bilang kalau aku hangat. Ah, masa? Vampire kan berdarah dingin. Selain itu, Flan juga sangat menyukai kemampuan mochi dan dango milikku. Ah, aku memilikki dua weapon lho. Belum tahu kan? Weapon pertama namanya Tsukihanna, palu serupa yang dipakai untuk membuat mochi. Yang kedua sangat berbeda jauh dari diriku. Senjata ini sebuah chain saw yang kunamai Tsukinokogiri, gergaji mesin yang hanya aku yang bisa menggunakannya. Tsukihanna dan Tsukinokogiri, keduanya terbuat dari berlian bulan yang tidak bisa hancur atau meleleh. Bahan yang sama untuk membuat giring-giring mungilku ini.

Terkadang, kami berdua pergi ke halaman belakang dan berlatih bersama-sama. Laevateinn diadu dengan Tsukihanna. Untuk Tsukinokogiri, weapon ini hanya bisa dipakai dengan tiga macam spell card saja. Tiga spell card ini mempunyai taruhan nyawa jika pemakainya tidak siap atau dipakai disaat yang tidak tepat. Dari keseluruhan spell card, secara garis besar ada lima sign, yaitu Sweet Sign, Salt Sign, Sour Sign, Bitter Sign, dan Spice Sign. Untuk sweet, salt, dan sour, didominasi oleh spell yang cenderung mengganggu konsentrasi lawan lan menggunakan ilusi. Sedangkan untuk bitter dan spice, ini serangan yang menyerang langsung ke fisik. Tiga spell yang menggunakan Tsukinogiri berada di kedua sign ini. Dan di setiap spell, selalu ada unsur mochi, dango, dan kecepatan.

Malam itu, aku memperkenalkan permainan yang biasa kumainkan bersama Kaguya pada Flan. Permainan membentuk mochi. Flan langsung menyukai permainan ini. Bahkan, ia menggunakan choco chips dan menggambarnya dengan spidol juga. Ah, seandainya ia tidak pakai spidol…

Flan selalu mengaku mochi yang dibuatnya berbentuk kepalanya Sakuya, bukunya Patchy, atau topinya Meiling. Tapi di mataku, mochi-mochi itu bentuknya tidak lebih dari bentuk abstrak yang awut-awutan. Namun aku tetap menghargainya.

"Oh ya, Kyukyu kenapa bermusuhan dengan Remi? Kyukyu tidak suka disini?" Tanya Flan tiba-tiba.

"Remiyan yang tidak mau baikan sama aku. Aku sih sudah mau damai."

Flan tampak bingung. Ia meninggalkan mochinya dan menarik tanganku. "Kyukyu harus baikan sama Remi sekarang."

Flan, yang digosipkan berbahaya ini, Flan yang ingin memakanku hidup-hidup, Flan yang mengubahku jadi vampire… Dia.. Sebenarnya berusaha berbuat baik dan merupakan anak yang manis.

"Remi!"

"Oh, Flan. Ada apa?"

"Kyukyu ingin berbaikan denganmu." Flan mendorongku mendekat pada Remi.

"Masa? Bukankah Kyuchi tidak menyukaiku?" Lagi-lagi Remi memalingkan wajahnya, tapi kini wajahnya memerah.

"Justru aku yang merasa tidak disukai. Satu, Remiyan jadi tidak bisa makan manusia. Dua, aku tidak tahu etika table manner. Tiga, Flan-chan jadi cenderung lebih dekat denganku. Empat, Sakunyan jadi tidak punya waktu untuk Remiyan." Remi terlihat kaget begitu mendengar aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya aku tidak tahu. "Remiyan dingin sekali denganku, aku jadi sungkan dan merasa tidak enak. Makanya aku tidak berani melihat Remiyan. Dan lagi, adaptasi itu sulit. Jadi ini hanya salah paham."

Remi diam. "Bo-Bodoh!" Remi hanya mengatakan itu. Wajahnya merah merona. "Seandainya berterus terang dari awal, kita sudah berbaikan, 'kan!"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa. Malam itu berlalu dan aku resmi berdamai dengan Remi.

Setelah itupun, aku dan Remi tidak canggung lagi. Tetapi aku tetap jauh lebih dekat dengan Flan. Sudah sebulan berlalu, dan Flan-lah alasanku betah tinggal di rumah baruku. Hampir setiap hari kami bermain dan tidur bersama, melakukan hal bersama, kami sangat dekat.

Suatu malam sebelum tidur, aku menelepon ke Eientei. Semua hadir disitu dan sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita-ceritaku. Mulai dari seperti apa mansion itu, seperti apa kamarku, sampai perpustakaan Patchouli juga aku ceritakan.

"Aku awalnya bertengkar dengan Remiyan, tapi sudah kelar masalahnya karena dibantu Sakunyan dan Flan-chan. Ya, aku dan Flan-chan sangat dekat. Aku teman bermainnya dan yang tidur bersamanya. Dia sangat antusias dengan mochi dan suka sekali memelukku, karena dadaku empuk katanya. Jauh dari kesan berbahaya dan ganas seperti yang digosipka, Flan-chan sebenarnya sangat imut dan manis."

"Syukurlah. Jadi, sudah mulai nyaman disitu?" Reisen bersemangat. Ia lega kalau aku senang tinggal disini.

"Ya! Aku punya pelayan dan hidup mewah. Dan lagi, aku, menemukan orang yang begitu kusayangi dan kucintai sepenuh hati…"

Begitulah. Aku begitu menyukai Flandre. Dengannyalah, aku bisa tertawa dan berbahagia.

~Fin~

A/N: My New Life sudah complete. Dan, perlu diketahui, dalam Touhou semua karakternya adalah perempuan. Mereka tidak tahu apa itu laki-laki. Karena itu, fanfiction dengan fandom Touhou buatanku akan banyak memuat shoujo-ai. Harap maklum. Arigatou gozaimasu ne


End file.
